If You Call
by sks5716
Summary: VOTD- Emund, Lucy, and Eustace are in Narnia. They sailing on the Dawn Treader with King Caspian the tenth. An unexpected guest joined them. Who is this Guest?
1. Prologue

**This Is my first fanfiction. So I hope you like it.**

**Couples: Susan/Caspian**

**Ages:**

**Caspian: 21**

**Susan: 19**

**Edmund: 16**

**Lucy: 15**

**Eustace: 16**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue

**In America**

Susan Pevensie Had Left Narnia over two years ago. she has been very Heart Broken. She left her heart in Narnia. She missed Caspian so much it hurt. The only thing she had left to remeber him was a hear necklace. it was gold and it had a dimond in the middle. I read when you opened it "_Never lose faith-Caspian"._ She was sure he's married, had kids, and dead. Susan changed over the years she was quite, bossy to her siblings, She was angry at every one. Especial Aslan how could he send her away from her true love and her real home.

She now is staying in America with her parents. Lucy and Edmund are staying with her Aunt Alberta, Uncle Herald, and their Cousin Eustace. While staying with her parents she is staying on the east coast where her dad is giving lectures at Universities. Susan has met many men that fancies her but never has she been interested. Her parents want her to date and live a long and happy life with a family. She hated it so much. all the guys they pick where stuck-up-snobs. Every date turned out the same. she had to turn them all down.

All she wanted was to be With Caspian in Narnia.

* * *

**In Narnia 3 Years Later**

It was 3 years later in Narnia. All of Narnia was in peace and happy. Caspian on the other hand was still heartbroken over loosing Susan. He missed her so much. he missed her brown hair, her ocean blue eyes, and her great gentle nature. the console has wanted him to find a queen so that there could be an heir to the throne. Every time they asked he refused to find a queen.

Caspian has talked to Aslan recently About going to go on a voyage to find the missing seven lords of Narnia. Aslan also said "On this voyage you will find what your Heart most desires." Caspian had no idea on what he meant. but before he asked him what it means Aslan disappeared.

They had just finished the Dawn Treader the finest ship in Narnia's Navy. The captain Caspian chose was his friend Drinian. Drinian was a very skilled sailor. Caspian trusted Drinian with his life. He picked all the best soldiers and sailors for his ship. While Caspian is gone Trumpkin and Profesor Cornelius will be in charge of Narnia.

He put Susans bow and Arrow Near his desk with Her horn.

He needed Susan more than anything.

* * *

**Well I hope you like the first chapter. Second will be Up soon.**

**Sks5716 **


	2. Return

**This Is my first fanfiction. So I hope you like it.**

**Couples: Susan/Caspian**

**Ages:**

**Caspian: 21**

**Susan: 19**

**Edmund: 16**

**Lucy: 15**

**Eustace: 16**

**Peter: 20**

* * *

Chapter 2

Susan Pov

I was Up stairs in my room in America. I was getting ready for Another date i had that Mum set up for me. I hated going on these dates so much. The Gentle men that she set me up with name was James McCann. He was a 20 year old warrant officer in the Navy. Since they are in Charleston, South Carolina. But he was very full of himself But he was handsome.

I try so hard to forget Caspian. Every time I think of him I start crying. I wanted so hard to be with him and live the rest of my life with him but it was not enough. I am never going back and i needed to move on with my life.

James was taking me to a Officer's party. It will be so boring.

I am where a light Blue dress with white dots all round it. There was a dark blue silk ribbon around my waist. my Hair was curled and I wore Black Heals.

I heard a knock on the front door. It must be James.

Mum Yelled up the stairs "Susan Your Date is here."

"Kay Mum. I will be down in a minute."

I finished putting on my lipstick and went down stairs. I saw James standing in the living room. He had white roses in his hand. His dark brown hair was jelled to the side. He wore a his Navy Uniform.

"Hello Susan, You look lovely as Always. ohh, These flowers are for you." I said "they are lovely, James" smiling. "Not as beautiful you. No flower can describe how beautiful you are." Mum stepped in and said "Well you two should get going you dont want to be late for the party." James smiled and said "Yes of course, we don't want to be late."

I walked out the door with James hand-in-hand. I saw his automobile. We got in the car. and headed to the party.

When we go to where the party was being held at a huge mansion. I saw many Navel, Army, and Air force officers walking in their dates. When they walked in the party all the men looked at her. They looked like they are drooling over her. James put his arm around her waist to show all the boys she was his possession. I took his hand off his waist. I did not like him showing him that he has dominance.

it was now 10 at night. everyone was having fun and danceing. JAmes left to go to the bathroom. I was alone at a table all by my self. then all of a sudden I heard Gun shots, screaming, Planes, and bombs. I got up from my seat at the party. People then turned towards the door. there was then banging. Everyone went silent the music stopped. The banging sounded like the arm rest of the gun. I then felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned it was James. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him protectively.

Then the door Bursted open. German soldiers Came through the door. One of the Soliders said "Hands up and get on the walls." we all moved slowly. James still infront of me. James had a very mad look on his face. All the officers at the party where on wall and on the other wall were all the other guest. James refused to get on the wall and not leave my side.

A German soldier came over "Get over there Now kid. Or else" James said In an angry tone "No I will not. You'll Have to kill me." the German soldiers Yelled to the others. "Kill the soldiers And everyone else". He grabbed james and Shot him till he was dead. I Had tears streaming down my eyes. I ran over to him past the soldiers and tried to wake him. Everyone else was dead. I was the last one alive. I shook James And yelled "James wake up please." He would not wake. The German soldier Grabbed me by the shoulder and said "We will keep this one. She may be useful.

I was dragged outside. they put cuffs on my hands. I saw dead people all over. I thought "_what did I do to deserve this Aslan. What did I do._" they put me and a couple other people into a back of a Army truck. I was scared what will happen to me.

* * *

**In England One Week Later**

**In England...**

Edmund was waiting in line at the town hall in Finchley. He approached the officer and tried to appear as old as he possibly could. The officer looked him up and down.

"Are you sure your 18?"

"Why do I look older?" Edmund asked, the officer held his hand out for his registration. Edmund nervously passed it to him. The officer eyed him disapprovingly.

"Alberta Scrubb."

"That's a typographical error. It's supposed to be Albert A. Scrubb." Edmund replied. Lucy walked in looking at Edmund disapprovingly; she held a wooden box Filled of groceries.

"Edmund you're supposed to be helping me with the groceries." She said in a dull tone. It seemed Lucy had a knack for blowing her siblings name covers.

A fat, boy chuckled as the officer passed him the slip of paper back to Edmund. As Edmund huffed the fat boy ruffled his head.

"Better luck next time..eh..squirt?" Edmund glared at him.

Lucy walked out with Edmund in pursuit of her. "Squirt! He barely had two years on me." Edmund ranted as he took the heavy box from Lucy and strapped it to her bike. "I'm a king! I've fought wars and I've led armies." Oh how he missed Narnia, the one place they were respected, needed. He still couldn't get his head around the fact his older siblings couldn't return with them.

"Not in this world." Lucy retorted coolly. She too missed Narnia with all her heart, It just broke her heart that Peter and Susan wouldn't be with them.

"Yeah, instead I'm stuck here, doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb."

Lucy drifted from the conversation as she heard a girlish, flirtatious giggle. She turned and saw a pretty blond girl leaning against a stone pillar, as she flirtatiously tucked a piece of curly hair behind her ear as a young officer flirted with her. How she wished she was as pretty as that girl. Even more so... to be as beautiful as Susan. Lucy hadn't seen her older sister for some time now, but from memories from the Golden Age in Narnia, she remembered how utterly radiant Susan became. How Kings, Princes, Lords and Men alike would travel from afar, drop at her feet and beg for her hand. True, she too had suitors in beg of her own hand, but it was nothing like the attention Susan received. Now at 15, Lucy was going through the motions of being an awkward teenage girl. She wanted the attention from handsome boys; she wanted to feel beautiful and to feel wanted. Lucy curled her hair behind her ear, mimicking the blond girl as she felt a wave of jealousy hit her. Edmund straightened his posture looking at her oddly.

"What are you doing?" He asked completely baffled. She straightened nervously.

"Nothing" She said, completely mortified and embarrassed. She quickly grabbed the handles of the bike and started wheeling it away. "Come on!" She hid her face from Edmund. Edmund quickly glanced towards what Lucy had been looking at. _Boys, I dont understand Girls. _He thought, as he rolled his eyes. Army planes flew above them and they both exchanged a nervous glance as they set off for the Scrubb's home.

* * *

Eustace lay sprawled across his floor, writing in his dairy. Across his walls was a gold star certificate in hygiene next to rows of bugs and insects in His room lots of jars containing species of bugs as they moved around helplessly.

"_Dear Dairy, it is now day 253 since my wretched cousins, Edmund and Lucy invaded our house. Not sure how much longer I can cope living with them... having to share my things. If only one could treat relatives like one treats insects, all my problems would be solved. I could simply put them in a jar or pin them to my wall..."_

"I'm home!" Lucy shouted from downstairs. Eustace rolled his eyes. "Hello!" She shouted.

He quickly sat up and stuffed his dairy into his sock. It was the only safe place to keep it with his nosy cousins around. _Note to self, investigate legal ramifications of impaling relatives ._He thought. He lay on the floor and shoved empty sweet wrappers into a box under his bed.

* * *

Lucy walked into the living room carrying the box of groceries. "Hello, Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots, but all they had were turnips again. Shall I start making soup? Aunt Alberta's on her way home." She greeted lightly.

Her uncle merely continued to read his paper, completely ignorant of Lucy and Edmunds presence in the room. She rolled her eyes as she and Edmund took of their coats.

"Uncle Harold?" She repeated rather annoyed.

Edmund shook his head and pulled his tongue out at him. He hated his relatives with a passion. Here his was, stuck in this boring world, able to fight for his country and yet his perfectly healthy and cowardly uncle, was perfectly content with his chair and newspaper, letting his life pass him by.

"Father. Edmund's making faces at you." Eustace snitched as he peered over the banister. Edmund glared at him as he tried to restrain himself from beating him to death. Eustace shot a spitball at him. A most disgusting thing to do and it hit Edmund in the neck. That was his final straw; Edmund flew up the stairs towards Eustace.

"Why you little—"

"Father, he's going to hit me!" Eustace shouted as he coward onto the steps looking at Edmund in fear. Edmund reached him and made a fist ready to hit him.

"Edmund look...It's from Susan and the army." Lucy said holding up a letter She seemed sad at the letter. he took the letter and looked at it it had an American stamp on it from the army. He felt unsure of what it could be in that letter. What ever it was he was hoping for good News...

* * *

**to Be contiued**

**Please review and check it out. any suggestions please dont hesitate to ask. I am all open.**

**Sks5716**


	3. Discussions

**This Is my first fanfiction. So I hope you like it.**

**Couples: Susan/Caspian**

**Ages:**

**Caspian: 21**

**Susan: 19**

**Edmund: 16**

**Lucy: 15**

* * *

**IN ENGLAND**

Lucy sat on her bed and opened the letter and read it out to Edmund as he sat next to her.

_Dear Lucy and Edmund, _

_I am doing fine here in America. It's quite an adventure here but nothing like are times in Narnia. I miss you both very much. Father is very busy all the time he. Mum and I never see him. we are staying a couple more months in America. _

_Love, _

_Susan _

Lucy she and Edmund both shared a disappointed shocked look.

"Another couple months? How will we survive?" She wined as Edmund sat down next to her disbelievingly.

"You're lucky; at least you've got your own room. I'm stuck with mullet mouth."

Lucy looked at the other letter. it said:

_Dear_ _Pevensie Children, we have regrete to inform you that Susan Pevensie Has Been Taken Prisoner durning a raid by the Germans. This was Her last letter from Her. We are doing everything we can to get your sister out of there til then . _

_Take Care,_

_General Gram Smith US Army _

Edmund Had tears streaming down his face. He hoped Susan was ok he could not live if anything happened to his sister. Lucy and put the letter down as he looked back at the painting. "Lucy, have you seen this ship before?" He asked as he walked over to it Tears still down his face. Lucy turned to him and smiled a little still fearing for her sister.

"Yes its very Narnian-looking isn't it? She said as she joined him in looking at the painting.

"Yeah. Just another reminder that we're here and not there." He replied dully as his heart ached for his true home.

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." Eustace sang, with a stuck up expression on his face. Edmund and Lucy turned glaring at him. Edmund moved towards him.

"Please let me hit him!"

"No!" Lucy said as she grabbed his arm, restraining him.

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund asked completely irritated.

"It's my house. I'll do as I please. Your just guests" Eustace explained obnoxiously as he sat on Lucy's bed. Edmund and Lucy ignored him and turned back to the painting. "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? Its hideous" He stated, folding his arms.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Edmund replied in an irritated tone. Edmund was not in the mood right know. Eustace pulled a face at him and glanced at the black and white picture of Susan hugging Peter, placed on Lucy's bedside table. He saw Susan still hoping she is alive.

"Edmund, it looks like the water is actually moving." Lucy said in a rather hypnotic tone as she stood in awe of it.

"What rubbish! See? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours" Eustace said in a loathsome tone. Eustace did not notice Edmund had tears down his face.

"There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books, full of facts that were useless." Edmund sang wittily, earning a smirk from Lucy trying to cheer her up.

"People who read fairytales are always the sort of people who become a hideous burden to people like me, who read books with real information." Eustace retorted in a rather stuck up manner. Edmund had enough; he turned and rounded on him, threateningly.

"'Hideous burden?'" Edmund repeated angrily, Eustace stood up quickly and backed away from him, defensively. "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here."

Lucy paid no attention as she saw the water of the painting ripple; water began to leak from the corners of the frame. Eustace headed for the door but Edmund slammed it shut, stopping him from running as Eustace looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "I am not in the mood for your nonsense. Susan is with the Germans. She was Caught by them. so shut it"

"Lair! She is not with them. You are making it up!" Eustace shouted.

"Oh, really?" Edmund said. Lucy watched the painting wide eyed as the waves grew bigger as they moved.

"Edmund the painting!" She yelled in complete shock and awe.

"I have a letter from the US Army and you know what? I am scared out my wits ends" Edmund continued at Eustace.

"No SHE CAN'T! Your lying still" Eustace shouted . The ship in the painting moved closer as the waves began to splash Lucy. She let out a squeal of surprise and she took a step back. Eustace got splashed; he and Edmund seized their argument and looked at the painting astonishingly. Water began to spurt out from it.

"What going on here?" Eustace asked, backing towards the door.

Edmund and Lucy smiled in shock as they moved closer to it. "Lucy do you think-?" Edmund began to ask hopefully until Eustace drowned him out with his own yells.

"It's some kind of trick! Stop it or ill tell mother. Mother! Mother!" Water began to completely flow out of the painting as the water filled the room. Eustace looked around helplessly and completely scared out of his wits. "I'll just smash the rotten thing." He said determinedly; he quickly bolted towards the wall and took the painting off it.

"No, Eustace don't!" Edmund yelled as he and Lucy fought to get it out of his hands.

"We can't stop it!" Lucy yelled.

"Get of me!" Eustace screamed back at her.

"Let go of it Eustace! Put it down!" She screamed helplessly at him. More and more water poured out of the painting and into the room, drenching the three of them from head to toe. In the struggle for the painting Eustace dropped it on the floor. The room instantly flooded as the three of them yelped and gasped helplessly as the room was completely engulfed in the water. The furniture was floating through the water, bumping into them as they swam upwards, seeking air. They immerged from the water gasping for air as they realised they were in the middle of the ocean.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted as he gasped for air.

"What happening?" Eustace shouted as a huge creak was heard behind them. The three of them turned and were overshadowed by a large wooden ship.

"Eustace swim!" Lucy yelped and they all turned and began swimming as fast as they could.

Shouts where heard from aboard the ship and three men dived into the sea after them. One swam under water and grabbed hold of Lucy's waist, helping her to stay afloat.

"It's alright. I've got you." He said calmly and reassuringly. Lucy had to take a double look at him before she realised who it was.

"Caspian!" She yelled happily.

"Lucy!" He replied with a huge, dashing grin.

"Edmund, its Caspian!" She shouted. Edmund stopped swimming as the other two men swam over to him.

"It's all right boys. You're safe now." One man reassured them as the other swam to Eustace and kept him afloat. Edmund smiled at him.

"We're in Narnia?"

The man chuckled. "Yes you're in Narnia"

Eustace struggled with all his might as the other man dragged him over to the ship. "I don't want to go! I want to go back to England. I'm going back to England!" He shrieked frantically. Caspian helped Lucy onto the wooden board.

"Hold on." He said to her as she gripped to rope tightly as his hand wrapped around her waist supporting her as they were pulled out of the water. Lucy gasped at the sight of the ship. It was the most beautiful one she had ever seen.

When standing on the main deck facing the front of the ship, there was a set of stairs in the centre leading up to a second deck. The front second deck was rather spacious as it leads to a set of ladders that climbed the neck of the dragon, leading up to a small space inside its head. On either side of the stairs on the main deck were double doors. To the left of the stairs was the door to the pantry connected to the crew's quarters, to the right was the Captains room. Positioned in front of the steps was a golden bell, held up by two mahogany engraved fauns. In the floor of the main deck was the wooden door flap that leads to the lower deck. When stood facing the back end of the ship, you could see two sets of staircases curving around the edge, with double doors in the centre, which led to Caspian's cabin. Above his cabin was the gigantic wooden and golden double wheel, with Aslan engraved in gold in the centre. There was another door to the right of the wheel that led to the study. And a small third deck above that, used for lookout space.

The Narnian's helped her on board; a man bowed before Caspian as he handed him some towels.

"That was thrilling!" She exclaimed with a huge grin as Caspian wrapped a towel around her shoulders and escorted her through the deck. She could not believe she was back.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked, beaming at her as he gave her a slight squeeze.

"I have no idea." She replied sounded sadly. Caspian did not sotice her tone cause he was so happy.

"Caspian!" Edmund shouted. Caspian turned and grinned as he walked up to Edmund and wrapped him towel around him.

"Edmund!" He greeted fondly as they both walked and embraced.

"It's great to see you." Edmund said smiling.

"Great to see you." Caspian replied as they stopped in front of the main stairs.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked, rather confused.

"No, not this time." Caspian replied. His smile fell a little as he looked at her. Peter and Susan weren't with them. His heart cracked and ached, he had held onto hope for so long, that maybe she would return to him. He looked at a beaming Lucy and noticed how Lucy's smile was similar to Susan's. He wanted to hold Susan in his arms.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here." Edmund said with the fake grin . Caspian shoved his thoughts and painful emotions aside and decided to enjoy the return of his friends at least. He could mull over his heart ache at a later time.

Eustace let out a rather high pitch scream and the three of them turned to see him on the floor whacking something away from him. Reepicheep was stood on his chest. "Now, calm down sir." But Eustace was completely frantic.

"Get that thing off me!" He yelled as he pushed Reepicheep off him. Lucy and Edmund rolled their eyes, rather embarrassed of their cousin and Caspian folded his arms across his chest as he raised his eyebrows in amusement. Reepicheep scattered across the floor and ran towards them.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy greeted with a happy and surprised tone. He looked up at them as he straightened his feather and belt.

"Oh, your majesties." He replied with a bow.

"Hello Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund said in a Kingly tone.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir. But first, what to do about this hysterical interloper?" He replied, gesturing towards Eustace who was now coughing on his hands and knees.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace shrieked hysterically as he pointed at him.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir" Reepicheep explained calmly. Eustace's jaw dropped as he rose to his feet.

"It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!" He exclaimed, rather high pitched as he looked around at the men frantically.

"He always talks." One man said.

"Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian teased playfully as the men laughed.

"The moment there is nothing to be said Your Highness, I promise you I will not say it." Reepicheep replied looking up at Caspian with his hand over his heart. Caspian smiled fondly at him with a gentle sparkle in his deep dark eyes.

"Now I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" Eustace yelled hysterically in a high pitched voice. As he continued ranting at the crew Reepicheep looked up at the Royals.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" He suggested. Edmund smiled as he contemplated the thought. Lucy looked at her brother disapprovingly.

"Edmund!" She exclaimed, elbowing his side.

Eustace began crying as he continued his rant as it got even higher pitched and louder as he stormed through the crew. "I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?"

A Minotaur made his way through the crew. "You're on the _Dawn Treader_, the finest ship in Narnia's Navy." He explained as the crew laughed at Eustace. Eustace's eyes and jaw widened, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted to the floor with a great thud. The crew threw their head back and laughed as Caspian made his was forward with a grin on his handsome face. The Minotaur looked at Caspian innocently. "Was it something I said?"

Caspian chuckled as he looked at Eustace's unconscious body. "See to him will you?" He asked politely in a Kingly tone.

"Your Majesty." The Minotaur said as he turned his attention back to Eustace. Caspian climbed the stairs for all to see him.

"Men, behold our castaways. Edmund, the Just and Lucy, the Valiant. King and Queen of Old." Caspian announced with a Kingly presence. Lucy and Edmund smiled But they knew they had to tell him about Susan. She new he would be heart broken.

* * *

Once Caspian, Edmund and Lucy had changed into their Narnian, royal attire, Caspian led them through the main double doors on the main deck, only to then lead them through another set of stained glass double doors. He looked fondly at the room as he held the doors open for Edmund and Lucy.

They both stared at the magnificence of the room and its beauty. To Edmund's right, were some glass cabinets, positioned next to the main doors. Caspian's bed was up against the wall on the right-hand side, with a painting of Narnian trees to the side of it. Lucy looked to her left and saw a golden head of Aslan positioned above the fireplace that was in between some more glass cabinets.

"Aslan..." She said dreamily as she smiled at Caspian.

She saw that Susan's horn had been placed above the fireplace, in the centre, on display. She briefly looked behind her and saw paintings along the wall where the main door was. On one side was a faun and on the other side was a girl in a white dress, with white flowers around her head. _It looks like Susan... _She thought to herself as she glanced at Caspian quietly wondering... If he stilled loved her. She would break his heart if she tells him what happened.

Caspian was leaning against some wooden cabinets smiling at Edmund as he approached a large painting of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy horse riding through the woods. Edmund turned and smiled to Caspian as best he can. Lucy made her way past Caspian bed over to the other side of the cabin.

"Edmund look! Susan's bow and arrows." She exclaimed. She automatically noticed how it was only Susan's gifts that were out on display. _  
_

Caspian hoped that Lucy hadn't noticed how it was only Susan's things on display. He loved having them near him. It made him feel at peace. He quickly took out a wooden box from one of the glass cabinets.

"Lucy" He said holding them out to her. She turned and smiled at them fondly.

"My healing cordial and dagger!" She exclaimed happily as she reached for them. She suddenly remembered her manners and held back. "Oh may I?"

Caspian smiled at her. "Of course they're yours." She took them out from the box and tied the belt around her waist.

Edmund couldn't help but notice Peter's sword in the corner between Caspian's bed and the main doors. "Peter's sword." He said longingly.

"Yes." Caspian said as he set the wooden box down. "I looked after it as promised. Here hold it if you wish." He said, offering it to Edmund. Edmund felt rather jealous of Caspian all of a sudden.

"No it's yours, Peter gave it to you." He said trying to reassure him. Caspian's eyes twinkled mischievously as he headed towards a glass cabinet.

"I did save this for you though." Caspian said with a cheesy grin as he held up Edmunds torch and tossed it to him. Edmund caught it easily.

"Oh, thanks." He said rather disappointedly as it flashed on in his face blinding him. It always did get to him that he was never given any special and magical gifts by Father Christmas. It would always remind him of how he betrayed his siblings in the golden age.

...

In Caspian's study, Caspian was standing behind his desk pointing at some maps of Narnia.

"Since you left, the Giants of the North have surrendered unconditionally. Then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia." He said, looking up at Lucy and Edmund with sparkles in his eyes as he smiled.

"Peace?" Edmund asked.

"In just three years."Caspian explained as he stood straight.

Lucy looked at Caspian. He was so handsome and muscular and Confident, three years had really been beneficial to him. And she couldn't help but think it, she didn't have feelings for him, but you would have to be a moron not to appreciate how handsome Caspian was. It was a fact. She curled a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" She asked a little timidly.

Caspian looked at her with sparkling eyes. "No" He said with a slight smile as he blushed; he looked down feeling his heart ache. "Not one to compare with your sister." He replied honestly, looking back up at Lucy and she smiled lightly back at him. she had to tell him.

Captain Drinian looked at his King with sympathetic eyes. He knew all too well that Queen Susan was the only reason his King had put off finding himself a Queen.

Edmund didn't want to think of Caspian still being in love with his older sister, who was With the Germans Being tortured or dead or even worse, so he changed the subject rather quickly.

"Hang on, so if there are not wars to fight and no one is in trouble then why are we here." He asked quizzically.

Caspian furrowed his eyebrows. "It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing."

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked, looking back down at the maps.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." Caspian explained as he turned to face the sketches of the seven Lords and sat on the edge of his desk. "The seven lords of Telmar." Edmund moved to take a closer look at them. "They fled to the Lone Islands." Caspian continued, pointing at them on the map. "No one has heard from them since."

"So you think something's happened to them?" Edmund asked as he observed the drawings.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian replied honourably.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked as she gently moved her fingers across the map.

"Unchartered waters. Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse." Drinian explained. Lucy looked at Edmund warily but he just raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Sea Serpents." He said disbelievingly.

"All right Captain, that enough of your tall tales." Caspian said playfully as he took a bite out of his apple.

* * *

The captain left the room. the three royals where alone in the study. Edmund looked at lucy and nodded. she knew they had to tell him sooner or later. Caspian looked between them he knew something was up so he spoke up to break the silence.

"So how are your brother ands Sister." He said Slowly.

Lucy looked down and said "Peter is great he is studying for his exams in school. He is very bright and smart. He misses Narnia. But not that much. I think he has moved on and exepted the fact that England is his real home. Susan well..." she got quite.

Caspian said woridly "What about Susan? Tell me Please." lucy looked like she was about to cry. lucy went to Edmund. She began to cry in his chest. He put his arms around her. Caspian has never seen lucy cry so hard. he was very worried know.

Edmund looked at him and said "You better sit down for this." he sat in his chair at his desk. edmund sat on the coach by the window still holding lucy. "Well Susan has been gone for a while in a land called America. there was a raid by the Germans where she was. The Germans were at war with the world. they are full of hate. Well during the raid Susan was Captured and taken as a war prisoner. we dont know anything else. that raid was over a week ago for all we know she could be hurt or dead."

Caspian sat there tears where welled up in his eyes. His Susan was captured as a war prisoner. why did she have to leave if she had stayed with him this would have never happened. _Aslan please let her be alright. send her to me so i can protect her. _

* * *

Reepicheep was leaning on the snout of the dragons head at the front of the ship, singing to himself.

_**"Where Sky and Water meet  
Where the Waves grow ever Sweet  
Doubt not, you Reepicheep  
To find all that you Seek  
There is the Utter East  
Doubt not-"**_

"That's pretty." Lucy said as she climbed to the top of the dragons head.

"Oh!" Reepicheep jumped, rather surprised at her presence. "Thank you. A dryad sung it to me when I was just a mouseling. I can't define the meaning, but I've never forgotten the words."

"What do you this is past the Lone Islands, Reep?" Lucy asked sweetly. trying to forget there conversation between Caspian

"Well, I've been told the furthest east one can sail is to the end of the world. Aslan's country."

"Do you really believe there's such a place?" Lucy asked. She had never really thought about it before.

"Well we have nothing if not believe." He replied as best he could.

"Do you think we could actually sail there?" She asked with slight fear in her voice.

"Well, there is only one way of finding out. I only hope that one day I earn the right to see it." Reepicheep answered as he chuckled. "Your Majesty." He added with a bow and he made his way over to the snout of the dragon once again.

Lucy smiled at him and leaned over the edge of the dragons head to look into the water. Mermaids swam besides the _Dawn Treader_, flipping out of the water and splashing as they waved at Lucy. She smiled down at them and waved as they waved back at her and dove down into the depths of the sea. She loved Mermaids so much. They brought hope to people. _Maybe Aslan will bring Susan back to them._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Thats all For this chapter. Next one will be Very soon**

**Sks5716**


	4. Reaunion

This Is my first fanfiction. So I hope you like it.

This Chapter more susan and caspian Moments.

Couples: Susan/Caspian

Ages:

Caspian: 21

Susan: 19

Edmund: 16

Lucy: 15

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**In the Nazi War Prisoners Camp.**

Susan sat in her cell all alone. she was cold, Hungry, and scared. she arrived in Germany 4 days ago. She was in a brown dress that looked like they where made of rags. Her brown hair was cut to her shoulders and put in a bun. For the past 15 days she was worked to death. She was so she felt broken there. _why did I deserve this. _They allowed me to keep one thing I had on me. I wanted to keep my heart Necklace. I always looked down at it and it reminded of Narnia.

She sat in her cell with only a thin rough blanket for warmth. then she heard the rattling of keys and a door unlock. She knew it was the Nazi's. She stood up proud and strong. when they reached her cell the guard cell said "We have no further use for you. You'll will die." he unlocked her cell door. he then grabbed her wrist and binded them with shackles. then in the back of her mind she heard "_Run My Child_" It sounded like Aslan was calling to her. Then she Heard "_go throught the door._"

She looked at the guards. She then turned kneed one of the guards in the gut. then Kneed him in the face. The other Guard behind her took out his gun and shot her in the back of the leg. she screamed. Then she turned and knocked him out to.

She saw the door infront of her. It looked so close. She limped to the door as fast as he could. she could feel the blood dripping down the leg. It hurts so much. She had tears running down her face.

She finally reached the door. the door had no window. she pulled it opened. she felt light hit her face. "_You are back my child_" She smiled. She was home. But then she realized the room she walked into was a Huge room.

There was Giant Statues in rows. Bells hung by from the ceiling. There where also suspicious ropes that hung from the ceiling. there was a big book in the middle of the room. she walked towards the book and looked down at the book.

There were names crossed out with red ink.

I wispered "What is this place"

all of a sudden men Bursted through the and surrounded me. they pointed swords at me. I looked down at my leg and saw a huge Bullet shot it hurt so bad. Then a man walked up to me an grabbed my cheek with his hands.

He said "Well look what we have here boys a pretty girl."

"get your hands off me do you know who i am." I yelled at him. I turned my face. he let go but he then kicked me in the leg where my wound was. I held in my scream and tears where in my eyes. I held them in.

The man smiled and said "Well by the looks of it you are a perfect slave for someone."

"I AM NO SLAVE! I AM A QUEEN OF NARNIA"

The men laughed and then the greedy man said "No Your Not. Men send her to the dungeon and don't bring her out til I tell you to." The man walked away. The other man put shackles on me. I tried to get out of them.

"LET ME GO NOW." the dragged me to the dungeon I was still limping. They shoved me into the cell and locked the door. There was another cell a crossed from mine but it was emptied. I sat there and cried. I was back in Narnia and In a cell again. But I was happy to be back.

I sat there in the cell thinking what if Caspian was alive, If he was married, Or Dead, Where was I, And I hope someone was going to find me?

* * *

**On The Dawn Treader**

A crewman passed Edmund a goblet of water. "Your Highness." Edmund took it from him gratefully. He was thirsty after sword fighting with Caspian. Caspian looked very down Every since there talk about Susan.

"Oh, thank you." He replied and drank as he made his way over to Lucy as she sat on some barrels looking out into the sea. He lent on the side and faced her as he continued to drink.

"Edmund, do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just tip off the edge?" She asked rather worriedly.

"Don't worry Lu, we're a long way from there." Edmund reassured her as Eustace crawled out of the crew's quarters and climbed onto the main deck.

"I see your still talking nonsense the two of you." He said.

Eustace leant against the side of the ship with his arms crossed. Lucy looked across to him.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution." Eustace said.

"As effervescent as ever, I see" Reepicheep said as he stood by some ropes. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things." Eustace explained as Edmund drank from his goblet. "Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Edmund chocked on his water.

"I don't think he has acute anything." Reepicheep said to Lucy as she giggled.

"I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilization; I'm contacting the British Consul." Eustace shouted as he got irritated backing away from them. Caspian approached them from behind Eustace, smirking at him in amusement Trying to cheer up. "Have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace continued as he turned and slammed his head into Caspian's chest.

"Kidnapping is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life." Caspian said with amusement shining in his eyes. Eustace Saw Him and Backed away.

"You held me against my will!" Eustace shouted disbelievingly. _THEY ARE SO STUID.  
_

"Ha!" Reepicheep laughed as he watched Eustace getting more annoyed.

"Did I?" Caspian asked with playful confusion as he smiled at him.

"In what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters? It's like a zoo down there!" Eustace ranted as he pointed at the crew's quarters.

"He's quite the complainer isn't he?" Reepicheep said in amusement as he looked up to Edmund and Lucy.

"He's just warming up" Edmund replied casually.

"Land Ho!" A crew member shouted from the crow's nest.

They all looked in the direction of land. Caspian quickly ran up the stairs towards Drinian to take a better look through the spy glass. He loved the sea so much. He loved adventure. It was a good distraction for him so he dose not have to worry about Susan. Caspian exchanged an excited glance with Drinian as they both looked towards the land mass on the horizon.

* * *

Caspian, Drinian and Edmund were standing at the front of the ship on the second deck. Caspian was looking out of his spyglass.

"The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven." Drinian explained.

Caspian passed the spyglass to Edmund. "Strange not a Narnian flag in sight." He said.

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's land " Edmund replied as he looked through the spyglass.

"Seems suspicious." Drinian said Curiously.

"I say we prepare a landing party." Edmund said looking to Drinian. Caspian and Drinian exchanged an awkward glance. "Drinian?"

Drinian shifted uncomfortably. "Forgive me, Your Majesty but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." Drinian explained as respectively as possible not to anger the king. Edmund looked at Caspian awkwardly.

"Right." Edmund said.

"We'll use longboats. Drinian pick some men and come ashore" Caspian ordered.

"Aye" Drinian replied.

"Tavros" Caspian said as he made his way down the stairs.

Tavros turned to the main deck. "Man the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor." Tavros boomed as he ordered the men. The men scattered around the deck following orders as Caspian walked into his cabin. He knocked on the main doors and Lucy opened them smiling at him.

"We're going ashore. I'd put something warm on if I were you" He said as he entered. He opened one of his draws and pulled out his purple velvet slit sleeved over vest and put it on. Lucy put her red oversized vest on and then wrapped her belt around her waist with her dagger. she left her cordial there. He tried to smile. She looked so much like Susan with her smile.

"Ready." She said happily. He turned and smiled at her.

"Do you think Susan will be ok"

"I don't Know The German's are ruthless tyrants. I hope she is... You miss her dont you"

"Yes I miss her very much. I wish I was there to protect her..."Caspian whispered as Edmund walked through the doors.

"We're ready." He said. Lucy and Caspian glanced at each other trying to smile.

* * *

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and some of the Drinian's crew road ashore in the longboats. "Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." Reepicheep shouted in excitement.

Caspian Edmund and Reepicheep climbed ashore. Eustace sat there stubbornly.

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" He moaned.

"There is no honour in turning away from adventure, lad." Reepicheep explained.

"Listen" Lucy said as they looked towards the town. "Where is everyone?"

Caspian made his way cautiously up the steps of the town, he was followed by Edmund and Lucy. Reepicheep turned back to Eustace who was struggling to get out of the boat. He offered him his paw.

"Come on jelly legs." Reepicheep whispered.

"I'm capable of doing it myself. Oof!" He said had he fell flat on his face. Reepicheep rolled his eyes at him and sighed. Caspian looked at Eustace from over his shoulder.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked in disbelief. Edmund smirked at him.

Caspian He held his cross bow cautiously looked around. Something clearly wasn't right about this place. The town bells suddenly echoed through the air, startling them all as they became alert for any danger. A flock of Seagulls flew away in the sky.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by Morning, send a party." Caspian ordered as he made his way up the to the square with his crossbow at the ready for when there is danger.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Reepicheep said as he made his way back to Drinian And his men. Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace walked through the town to find deserted buildings. Rubble lay in the streets, broken wooden shutters, and the town seemed completely abandoned. Eustace peered through one of the houses to see a small family huddled back in fear, in the corner. He turned back to Caspian and his cousins.

"Yeah, looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back to the boat?" Eustace suggested quickly and enthusiastically.

Caspian, Edmund and Lucy stood outside the main town building and they turned to him.

"Do you want to come here and guard...something?" Edmund asked.

"Ah, yes." Eustace replied "Good Idea cousin. Very uh-logical."

Edmund smirked as it reminded him of Susan. then he thought how he is here and she is with the Germans. They all turned to see him looking at them wide-eyed and hopelessly. Caspian moved towards him and unsheathed his dagger from his belt and hesitantly handed it over to Eustace.

"I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry." He reassured them as he looked towards the town.

They opened the door as they entered with their weapons at the ready. They noted the ropes and hanging cages from the ceiling as they made their way forward. Caspian looked at the groung and noticed something shining he leaned down and noticed it was a heart necklace like the one he gave susan at his coronation. _It can't be hers she is never to come back to Narnia..Unless. _He opened the necklace and it read "_Never loose faith-Caspian_" It was hers maybe she is here he had to find out. He put it in his pocket _I am going to find you hold on _He thought.

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are." Eustace shouted from outside the main Building.

Edmund and Lucy approached a stand with a large open book placed upon it. Edmund got out is torch and shined it upon it.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked as she read the names.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked as Caspian joined them looking at the book. He was smiling.

"It looks like some kind of fee." Lucy observed.

"Slave traders." Caspian explained quietly. The town bells rang and the three of them sprang apart looking up as the slave traders descended down the ropes. "Look out!" Caspian yelled to Edmund as he shot a man before he finished descending down the rope. Edmund took on two of them with his sword as Caspian dropped his crossbow and took on another two as Lucy fought with sword skill against the final two men. They managed to hold their own rather well. Until a high-pitched scream forced them to stop. Pug had Eustace against him with Caspian's dagger to his throat.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons." Pug said, walking slowly towards them with Eustace.

"Like a girl?" Eustace said

"Now!" Pug shouted as he held the dagger closer to Eustace's throat.

Edmund and Lucy threw theirs to the floor as Caspian slowly placed his down, his body tense, ready for whatever was to happen next.

"Put them in irons." The man ordered.

A guard grabbed hold of Caspian. "Come here you." He said as he put Caspian's hands in Shackles. Pug grabbed Eustace by the ear as the same was done to Lucy. Eustace let out a yelp of pain.

"Get your hands off me!" Lucy ordered as she struggled against two of the men.

"Take these two to the market." Pug ordered, gesturing towards Eustace and Lucy. "Send those two to the dungeons."He added pointing his sword at Caspian and Edmund.

Caspian struggled against two of the men "Listen to me you insolent fool! I am your King!" He yelled at Pug. Edmund fought against another guard and he got slapped across the face.

"You're going to pay for that!" Edmund threatened him through his infuriated glare.

The leader made his way forward. "Actually, someone else is going to pay, for all of you." He said in a threatening tone that was rather level and calm. Lucy and Eustace were being dragged towards to door as they struggled against the guards.

"No! Edmund! Edmund!" Lucy shrieked in fear.

"Lucy!" Edmund yelled after her as he struggled to be free. He had sworn to himself to protect her.

"No! Edmund!" She yelled as Caspian and Edmund were both hit across the head with the hilts of swords. they went black

* * *

When Edmund awoke Caspian was kicking the iron doors with all his strength. Caspian noticed him stirring and he stopped.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Edmund groaned as he sat up. It felt like an elephant had sat on his head. Caspian turned back to kicking down the door.

"It's hopeless" A voice said. "You'll never get out." Caspian and Edmund turned towards a dark arch in the dungeons.

"Who's there?" Edmund asked.

"No one just a voice in my head." It replied. Caspian made his way forward with caution and an old man moved into the light, looking at Caspian quizzically.

"Lord Bern" Caspian said. Lord Bern looked at him with shock which was quickly replaced by a look of shame.

"Perhaps once, but I'm no longer deserving of that title." He replied shamefully.

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked, Caspian gave him a slight nod and bent down slowly to be eye level with him.

"Your face... You remind me of a king I once loved well." Lord Bern said in a melancholy tone.

"That man was my father." Caspian said gently with a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Oh my lord." Lord Bern exclaimed as he got to his knees. "Please forgive me."

Caspian didn't hesitate to help him off his feet. "No, please." He said gently as they both rose to standing position. "Please."

From outside they head a horse neigh, followed by woman's screams. Edmund positioned himself up the wall and clung onto the iron bars as he peered outside to watch. Caspian quickly followed him. They saw a group of women in irons being transported elsewhere. One man and little girl ran after them shouting for one woman.

"Mummy!" A little girl in a light purple dress screamed

"Helaine!" Her father shouted as he reached for his wife but a guard grabbed him a punched him, knocking him to the floor.

"Rhince!"

"Mummy!"

"Stay with daddy!" Helaine screamed.

"Don't worry I'll find you!" Rhince shouted to her.

They continued watching as a group of women screamed and struggled as they were forced into a boat and pushed out to sea.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked, peering round his shoulder to Lord Bern.

"Keep watching." Lord Bern replied stiffly.

Both Edmund and Caspian turned back to see black clouds suddenly cover the bright blue sky as a green mist appeared out of know where and engulfed the boat of helpless screaming women before disappearing again as quickly as it had come.

"What happened?" Caspian asked in astonishment.

"It's a sacrifice" Bern replied.

"Where did they go?"

"No one knows." Bern replied fearfully as Caspian and Edmund jumped down. "The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We lords made a pact to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They each set sail, but none came back. You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders, you're likely to be fed to the mist."

"We have to find Lucy, before it's too late." Edmund said anxiously as he turned to Caspian.

Then All went quite in the Cell. They heard a girl crying softly to herself.

"You are you? Are you Alright" Caspian said a crossed the cell. he saw that she got up and limped towards the door. her hand on the back of her leg. Caspian could tell she was Wounded. When she came closer to the light. He could tell she had brown hair short to her shoulder. she looked like...

"Susan..IS that You?" She looked up. He could know see the Beautiful queen that he yearned for the past Three Years. She had tear stains down her face. It looked like she had been crying for days. He wished he could hold her.

"Yea my name is Susan why do you ask?"she Said weakly to the man across from her. he had a spanish accent that she reconized then another man probably younger stepped by the man. He spoke

"Susan it's Edmund. O My Gosh you are alive." He said happily. but then he noticed the wound on her leg. he could see the whole. there was drie blood on her legs and dress from where she tried to stop the bleeding

"Yea I am alive." she said weakly Half crying. She could not believe her brother was Here in Narnia. Then she realized that Caspian was next to him. "Caspian is that you"

"yes its me" He smiled.

"Are you and Edmund Hurt"

"We should be the one asking you that. What Happened to your leg?" Caspian asked with concern.

"Nothi-" then slave traders walked between the two cells. there where two men they didn't know. but Pug was between them. Susan looked at them with a deathly glare.

Pug Ordered "Take the girl to the slave auction. She is not worth much cause she is hurt. So cell her for 100." Pug unlocked the cell door. the the two men walked in and put shackles on her. Susan Tried to fight but she could not.

Caspian Yelled "don't hurt her please." he trie to brake the doors of his cell along with Edmund.

"let me go Please." They pulled her out of the cell.

Pug Ordered "Gag Her. But not to tight we don't want her pretty face to be ruined." they put the gag on her and walked her to the slave market. she was still limping.

"I will Find You. I will always find you" That was the last thing she heard Caspian say.

* * *

Lucy was standing on the bidding wooden deck in front of the leader of the slave traders and next to Pug as she held her head down in dread. Eustace was stood to the side with wide fearful eyes.

"I bid 60" One man shouted. "I bid 70" Another shouted. "100 for the little lady!" "130!" "160!"

"Any more bids?" Pug asked. When no one replied he hung a wooden 'Sold' signs around her neck and picked her up roughly, resulting in a squeal from Lucy as he handed her over to the man that bid the most for her. "Get the other one out!" Pug shouted over to another man. They Pulled Eustace Up. to the Biding Deck.

Caspian, Edmund and Lord Bern were escorted out with shackles around their hands. Caspian looked down into the town centre. He looked around to see Susan In the crowd. He found her. She was was standing between two men. there was still blood on her leg. the wound looked alot worse in the opened. Edmund looked and saw Susan. He saw lucy off to the side and Eustace on the wooden deck.

"Now ladies and gentlemen. This young Man is the Great specimen we've ever had for you. He is a HArd worker and his very handy. He might not look like much but he is worth a lot." Pug announced as Caspian continued glancing over the wall to look at susan.

"I'll take him of your hands!" Reepicheep shouted as Drinian and the crew uncloaked themselves. "I'll take them all of your hands! For Narnia!"

The men echoed Reepicheep as a fight sprung out. Caspian turned around and punched one of the guards in the face as Edmund took on another. He wrapped his chains around his neck.

"Keys!" Edmund shouted to Lord Bern as he scrambled to get the keys off the guard. Once Edmund and Lord Bern were unlocked.

"Keys!" Caspian shouted to Lord Bern, who threw them to Caspian. He unlocked himself. He turned as swung on a rope kicking a man through the wood of a building. He jumped down and back handed him, rendering him unconscious. He grabbed the man's sword and fought more men as Peter and Edmund retrieved swords and made their way to the main square fighting as they went. CAspian was Determined to save Susan. He jumped off to save her, to save his queen, his Susan.

Meanwhile the crew had been fighting off the main guards in the square and Reepicheep unlocked Lucy's chains with his sword.

"Thanks Reep I knew you'd come." She said sweetly.

"Your Majesty." He replied with a slight bow and he turned to attack a guard as Lucy skilfully took on two with a large book. Eustace scrambled through the hectic crowd and found a set of keys on the floor. He unlocked himself and ran through the town towards the docks. He thought _I have to find the british console._ Lucy took on another guard with a sword but she failed to see one creep up behind her. As she turned at the last second to see him about to stab her, she saw a hand forcefully grab hold of his.

"How un-gentlemanly of you." Edmund said before he punched him square in the gut sending him to the floor. "No one touches my sister."

"Edmund I knew you would come!" She squealed.

Caspian Raced towards Susan. he saw the men still had a tight hold on her. When he got there they held there swords at her trought. he took Rhindon out and said "drop your !" they did as they where told and dropped them. pushed Susan into him and ran off. but not far cause 3 crew members took them out.

Caspian looked at Susan. He took the gag off her and unlocked the shackles. once He took them off she hugged him tightly Not wanting to let go. He said "I will always find you no matter what." He then picked her up bridal style cause of her leg was infected. she was so light it did not seem right.

" When was the last time you ate?" He asked worriedly.

"Well...2 weeks without food." she looked down. she was really thin.

he hated how weak his queen was. If she would've stayed she would not be in this condition. He then said "When we find lucy you will take a drop of the cordial."

"ok..." she said quitely. he noticed she feel asleep in his arms. he smiled down at her.

**They were together finally**

* * *

**Well There you have it chapter 4.**

**It took the whole day to write. I am so tired.**

**any sugestion on the story please let me know or any ideas you have for the upcoming chapters.**

**Next update soon**

**Sks5716 **


	5. Healing

Chapter 5 is here.

this is a shorter Chapter cause the last one was very long.

This chapter more susan and Caspian moments

* * *

Caspian saw Edmund and Lucy. He still had sleeping Susan in his arms. _She probably hasn't slept in days. _she was out cold.

Lucy saw Caspian then noticed There was a girl in his arms. she had a bad wound on her leg. _Shot i forgot my cordial on the boat. _

Edmund then said running to Caspian "Susan!"

Then it hit Lucy that it was Susan in Caspian's arms. Lucy ran over to Edmund.

When she reached Caspian. Susan was in Caspian's arms. Her face in his muscular chest. Her brown hair was a lot shorter then when she last saw her.

Caspian Asked "She passed out when I rescued her She passed out in my arms. do you Have your Cordial Lucy her leg was looks awful and she is as light as a feather."

Lucy looked down at her boots. "No, It's on the boat. We should get her back to the boat. Her let me put this around the Wound. It will stop the bleeding." she ripped the bottom of her white shirt. took Susans Leg and Rapped it around the bullet hole. there was alot of blood that she lost.

Caspian said "Thank you I think we should get her back and leave this Island."

Lucy nodded and started walking.

* * *

The Crowd was cheering for their Kings And Queens earning their freedom from the slave traders. Caspian was surprised that Susan did not wake up over all the cheering that was going on. He then Heard Someone yell...

Rhince ran forward towards Caspian. "Your Majesty. Your Majesty!" The Three royals halted suddenly as Drinian stepped in front of Caspian who was Caring Susan and did not wan't her hurt anymore.

"Hold it!" Drinian ordered as he struggled against him to get to Caspian.

"My wife was just taken this morning." Rhince said as his daughter chased after him. Edmund put a hand on Drinian's shoulder. Drinian turned to Caspian.

"It's alright Drinian." Caspian said in a Kingly tone. Rhince walked beside Caspian.

"I beg you, take me with you." he pleaded.

"Gael!" A woman shouted to the young girl as she ran behind her father tugging at his sleeve.

"I want to come." She said reluctant to lose another parent.

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt." He said brushing her off. "I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life." He said to Caspian. Caspian briefly glanced down at Susan Still sleeping. He knew all too well the pain of being forced apart from the one you love. And he knew he would do the same for Susan in a heartbeat.

"Of course, you must." Caspian said, giving him a pat on the back as they walked onward.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly.

"But Daddy!" Gael protested. He turned to her and bent down to her. Lucy lingered to watch them.

"Have I ever not come back?" He said looking into her eyes and she slowly shook her head. He gave her a tight hug and a quick kiss. "Now be good." He said passing her over to her Aunt.

Lucy watched them with sad eyes. It was truly heartbreaking to watch a father leave his Daughter. She Knew Because She remember when her dad head to go off to war.

* * *

As they all made their way down the stone ramp and towards the dock, Lord Bern approached them with an old sword in his hands. They turned as they heard Lord Bern shouting.

"My king." Caspian walked over to him. He held Susan In his arms tighter Fear of loseing her again. the others followed close behind. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund said whilst looking it over at the sword.

"It's from your Golden Age" Lord Bern said. "There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here take it. And may it protect you." The lord passed it to Edmund seeing the King had the Gentle queen in his arms. Edmund took the sword in the King's place. The Crowd cheered Loudly.

"Thank you, my lord. And we shall find your lost citizens." Caspian vowed determinedly. Caspian put his hand that was on Susan's back on Edmund's shoulder as they walked towards to boats. He had never thought it was fair Edmund never had any special gifts given to him. He had noticed the sad look in his eyes on the _Dawn Treader_ as he looked longingly at Peter's sword in Caspian's Holder. "Edmund. You can keep the sword." Caspian said Edmund smiled as Caspian gave him a pat on the back.

The crew stepped into the Long Boats. Eustace was Still acting like Eustace. He thought Caspian did this to Susan. But Lucy said that he did not hurt her. Caspian Cared so much about Susan. He would Give her life for her. Lucy wanted to be Susan so much. She had everything Beauty, Gentleness and she got every boy.

Lucy got in the boat and scooted over so Caspian could get in with Susan. He did not want her out of his hands. Caspian Hopped into the Boat. then Edmund Got In with Eustace. They Headed towards the _Dawn Treader._

* * *

They Got Susan to Caspian's Cabin. He laid her down gently on his bed. She looked so peaceful. He checked her wound. it stopped bleeding thank Aslan. He then looked at her peaceful face. he moved her hair out of her face. He leaned down and and kissed the top of her head. _Gosh I cant believe she is here After Aslan said she could never return. _She stirred when he kissed her forehead.

"Susan, Sweetheart, your safe don't worry"

"Caspian...Is that you" She whispered.

"Susan Save your Energy. Please...Just relax" He said as he stroked her brown hair.

"Caspian...I can't feel my leg." she said quietly. Susan's brown eyes and gorgeous lips. her hair was short but that did not matter.

"I know...Lucy is getting her cordial she will be her in a second. Just relax" Susan slipped into unconsciousness. Caspian touched her shoulder. now he got worried because she made no response what so ever. He checked her pulse and it was falling. He looked out his cabin door and Reep was near the door. He looked back at Susan.

"Reep, This is urgant. Get Lucy and tell her Susan's pulse is fading and we need the cordial"

"Yes your majesty" Reep ran across the deck as fast as he could.

He sat down on the bed. he put her head on his lap and whispered that she had to make it. He stroked her brown hair and and was worried about her so much. he wondered if she was scared and that he still loved him.

Then Lucy and Edmund Came through the door and rushed to Susan side. Lucy took out her cordial and put a drop on Susan's lips. they looked at her leg and it instantly healed the gun wounded. Caspian looked back at Susan and saw her eyes slowly open.

She smiled and then noticed she was on his lap and blushed. She saw Edmund and Lucy was there. She was so happy.

she sat up but felt woozy all of a sudden. when she sat up. Caspian helped her to her feet. Susan looked at him and said "I can do it my self I am fine." she assured him. Caspian took his hand off her.

Lucy said "What happened to you when they Captured you? Why where you? How long where You there for? Why were you shot? Why-" Edmund cut her off.

Susan looked down at her feet "Well it all started...

* * *

To Be Continued.

so how did you like it and please review.

sks5716


	6. Hatred

This Is the 6 chapter so far I like this story.

I need more Reviews though.

Please R&R.

Hope you like this chapter

* * *

_Susan looked down at her feet "Well it all started... _When I went to that Party I was telling you about In my Letter. I was standing alone while James was in the bathroom. Then I heard Gun Fire and Bombs. I thought it was the End." She Had tears rolling down her face remembering every detail.

"But then all of a sudden there was banging on the door. German Soliders came into the party room. Then They had all the soliders from the american army on one wall and none soldiers on the other wall. James would not leave my side. THey shot him with their guns." then she had more tears down her eyes. caspian Put his arm around her waist and put his hand on the other side of her head as she leaned on him. He hated to think of another man with Susan he wished he was there to protect her with all he had.

She started again "They killed everyone in the room but not me I thank Aslan. They took me to Germany and put me in a Prisoner camp. They worked me to death every day. Then they would integrate me to see what I know. I was so scared those days. they starved me and gave me a sip of water a day. the water was not very clean. The day I returned here to Narnia. They put me in a cell because i would not corporate with them. About 10 hrs of being in that cell the guards came in And thats when I saw you Guys."

She notice she was leaning on Caspians shoulder and quickly moved and blushed.

"We are glade you are safe Susan. When we got that letter we thought you were dead." Lucy said as she came over and hugged her sister not wanting to let go of her. Edmund came over to and hugged her.

Caspian sat there watching the sibling reunion. he wanted to hold her and thank Aslan she was alive. But it was not his place.

after 10 mins they broke. Lucy said " Edmund lets go check on Eustace and tell him everything is alright." Giving him a look the said lets go so these to can talk.

"ok Lu lets go." They walked out of the cabin and left Susan and caspian alone.

There was an awkward silence that felt like hours but was really only a min.

Caspian was the first to break the Ice. "I Have missed You My Queen" Susan smirked at My Queen

"Caspian we are equals call me Susan and I have missed you to" Caspian could not take his eyes off Susan. She was the most gorgeous woman in all the Land. The only down part was she was pale, Thin from not eating, and her hair was short because of those awful men did to her.

"My..Susan lets get you out of those raggs. You can where my clothes Because that is all we have." he smiled at her.

"Yea... Thank You."

Caspian Grabbed a white shirt, a red vest like lucy's, he grabed a pair of pants, some smaller boots, and a belt.

"Here you are i will leave you to change." He then left the cabin. Susan looked down at the Clothes. She blushed that she had Caspian's clothes on. She was so Glade to be back. So glade to be home.

When she was done changing she opened the door to the cabin. She saw Edmund and Eustace having an argument about who knows what. Lucy was trying to break Them up.

The cool Ocean air brushed over her skin. It renewed her. The sun beating down upon her skin.

She saw Caspian on the top deck looking over the edge and watching the seas. Susan walked over to him. He looked peaceful. He was a true king of Narnia. Probably the best King in All the Land.

When she got near him she put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little. "My Clothes look good on, My Queen"

"yes they do." she smiled a blushed. Her smile faded

"So How is your Queen. I mean do you Have a Queen Yet..." Caspian put his finger to stop her from talking And only smiled gently.

"I have no Queen my heart belongs to someone already. And that someone is you My Queen."

Susan was stunned and could not say anything. "Mmm...eeee.. Why Me?"

"Becuse you are the only Person to Capture my Heart" she Blushed. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. Susan placed her had on leaned in to Kiss her perfect lips. he was inches away and so was she.

Then Susan stopped and pulled away. tears escaped her eyes. She Knew she should not kiss him or she would get hurt again. she knew se could not stay in Narnia. Caspian looked at her and noticed. "What's wrong my love? Did I do something wrong."

"No, We can't be together. I can't loose you again. I can't have my heart broken again. I have to go.." she turned and headed towards her cabin. she could her Caspian yelling her name and trying to get her attention. when she got to the cabin she broke out in tears.

Caspian was so confused. _Did I do something wrong. _He was about to run after her but Drinian Stopped him "Give her time your Majesty" Caspian understood and went to the other cabin to do work. But he ended up looking at Susan's Bow the whole time.

He reached into his pocket and took the Necklace out and held it to his heart and cried silently wanting no one to hear there brave king crying. He did not want to lose her again. He was so happy to be near her to hold her.

* * *

With Eustace

Everyone was asleep. Lucy calmed susan down and got her to sleep she did not leave the cabin.

Eustace lay wide awake writing in his dairy.

"_Dear Dairy, there has been an extraordinary turn of events. I've been abducted by my cousins and some insane man who thinks he's a King, later to be joined by my older cousin Susan, who were supposed to be in a german prison camp. We are set adrift in unchartered waters in some ridiculous-looking boat. What's worse is I share quarters with an obnoxious mouse thing. And I thought bunking with my cousin was bad enough..."_

In the morning Eustace was cramped in between some barrels as he continued to write in his dairy.(Susan Has not left her cabin. Caspian Moping around the boat.)

"_... So far, every person I've met in this strange place suffers from the most florid delusions. Chasing green mists and looking for lost lords. I can only assume that this is the result of a poor diet. Or they're all just barking mad..."_

Eustace looked to the railings near the wheel to see Caspian standing with Drinian. Caspian clearly lost focus all of a sudden and Eustace followed his gaze, to see Susan's Cabin. Susan Has not left the cabin since yesterday. Eustace hated Caspian all over his cousin. Eustace rolled his eyes and went back to writing.

"_...This Narnian King, Caspian, and my cousin Susan, seem to have this sexual tension around them But she seems to be mad at him..."_

He looked back up to Caspian to see Peter join him and pat him on the back, showing brotherly affection. Caspian then proceeded to show Peter the maps as he showed him their heading. Eustace looked at Peter rather baffled.

"_...Susan is clearly unable to protect herself. She is so wimpy sometimes. she is no Queen. She can't Get over Caspian. Edmund just walks around like his Royalty as the rest of my cousin lucy does. Ha! As if he's Just! Really I don't know how these lunatics come up with it all...But they all seem rather at ease with this Caspian except Susan, being at the top of the chain of command. If I was in command, I would already be with the British Consul by now..."_

He looked briefly at Lucy who was sat on the floor in the corner as she sewed her red vest.

"_... Lucy is still just Lucy, she smiles all the time, and seems to flow smoothly with this place. She doesn't really act all girly, like they do back at home, she's rather handy with a sword, but she never was that normal in England anyway. She spends alot of time with Susan though. Cousin Edmund is no exception. He spends every spare second rubbing that tin sword of his, like it's some magic lantern. Poor fool clearly needs a hobby._

Eustace looked over at Edmund holding up his sword as Reepicheep scampered up to him admiring it.

"It's going to be magnificent. Do they come in a smaller size?" Reepicheep said chuckling. Susan smiled fondly at him.

_Peeving marmot! He's more deluded than my cousins. _Eustace thought as he watched them.

A seagull landed in front of Eustace on top of a barrel.

"In England, we have mouse traps for that sort of thing." He said to it. "Speaking of food, you don't know where I could get any, do you?

"Uh, why you talking to that bird?" Travos asked him.

"Well I just naturally assumed you can—"

Travos burst out laughing. "Ha-ha! He's talking to birds." He said, turning to one of the crew.

"He's mad as a loon that one" He replied, giving Travos a small smack on the chest.

"Yeah!" Travos replied smacking him on the back.

"Oof!"

"Shoo! Go on, get off!" Eustace said, not appreciating being made fun of.

_..._

Eustace crept into the pantry, making sure no one was looking as he hid an orange in his shirt.

"Are you aware steeling rations is a capital offense at sea?" Reepicheep said loudly, causing Eustace to be startled as he fell back into some hanging pans looking around him. "Up here." Reepicheep folded his arms as Eustace looked up at him.

"Oh, you." Eustace said irritably.

"Men have been keelhauled for less." Reepicheep exclaimed.

"For what?"

"For treason and sneakiness and general nuisancery. Look, just hand over the orange and we'll let the matter pass." Reepicheep said holding out his paw.

Eustace turned to the stairs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Reepicheep moved his tail towards his shirt "Allow me to cla—"Eustace grabbed his tail, resulting in a gasp from Reepicheep.

"Look, I've had quite enough of you."

Reepicheep unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him. "Unhand the tail." He said in a dangerously low voice. "The great Aslan himself gave me this tail. No one, repeat, no one touches the tail. Period. Exclamation mark." Eustace let go as he looked at the blade fearfully.

"Sorry."

"Now, I will have the orange, and then I will have satisfaction." Reepicheep said nobly as his tail threw a sword into Eustace's hand.

Eustace held his hands up in defence. "Please, I'm a pacifist."

"En garde!" Reepicheep shouted, taking fighting position. Eustace took one look at him and he fled to the main deck, bumping into Travos, knocking over a crew member and scrambling through. Reepicheep ran along the side of the boat.

"Trying to run away? We're on a boat you know." He exclaimed as he sung on a rope, landing on top of a barrel with his sword pointed at Eustace. The crew quickly gathered around them to watch the entertainment. Lucy was standing to the side watching the two of them with a smile on her face. Susan leaned over the railing at the front of the ship with a mixed look of concern and amusement.

"Look, can't we just discuss this?"

Reepicheep sliced his shirt open. "That is for stealing." He stabbed his sword into the orange and swung it out. "That is for lying and that was for good measure." He added, hitting him across the face with it as he laughed.

Eustace was shaking with anger. He had been thrown into this strange place, name-called, mocked and had been completely misunderstood, but being slapped with an orange by a giant rat was just too far! He swung his sword at Reepicheep, but he flipped over him laughing.

"That's the spirit! We have ourselves a duel. Catch!" He shouted, flinging the orange to the side; Drinian caught it one handed with no effort what so ever. "No, come on." He goaded Eustace."Take your best shot."

Eustace lunged for him as Reepicheep jumped to the side. "Is that it? Come on, boy." He swished his sword again and Reepicheep rolled along the side. "Focus! Focus!" He yelled as he dogged as Eustace swished more."Yes! Ha!"

"Stop flapping your wings ling a drunken pelican! Poise." Reepicheep said as he took the fighters stance. Eustace merely looked at his own blade. "Keep your blade up." Reepicheep instructed. "Up! Up! That's it! Now—"

Eustace kept striking at him, but Reepicheep was too fast as he leapt onto different levels, somersaulting in the air, he swung across on rope landing on a barrel.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" He called to Eustace. "Now lunge with your foot. Not your left, your right." He instructed him as he lightly tapped his legs with his sword. "Got it? Come on. Be nimble! Be nimble! It's a dance, boy, a dance." Reepicheep furthered him on as he stood on the ships edge. Eustace kept striking at him as Reepicheep enjoyed goading him on.

"Oh, no!" He yelled as his fell over the edge. Eustace peered over looking for any sight of him. Reepicheep crawled above his head and tapped him on the shoulder with his tail. Eustace looked up at Reepicheep who swung round and pushed him to the floor."And that, it that!" He said proudly.

Eustace fell into a wicker basket knocking it on the floor, resulting in a scream coming from it as the crew laughed and applauded. Lucy ran over to it and saw a young girl crawl out.

"Look!" She exclaimed. Mr Rhince walked over in shock.

"Gael? What are you doing here?" She looked up at her father with a nervous expression. He softened and wrapped his arms around her as she held onto him tightly. "Here."

The crew surrounded them as Drinian made his was forward with an unreadable expression on his face. Mr. Rhince and Gael looked at him rather nervously and his face softened into a gentle smile. "Looks like we have an extra crew member." He said gently, as he bent down and offered her the orange. She took it from him gingerly as everyone smiled at him. Lucy made her way forward with her hands on her hips.

"Welcome aboard." She said smiling down at her, being every inch the Queen she was.

"Your Majesty." Gael said giving her a small curtsy. Lucy's smile grew wider.

"Call me Lucy. Come on." She said kindly as she escorted her into Caspian's cabin Where Susan was

"Come on. Look lively." Drinian ordered the men. They all scurried back to work as Reepicheep leaned back casually on a wooden beam. Eustace picked up his sword and walked along the deck.

"Good match. I'll make a swordsman of you yet." Reepicheep praised. Susan was about to follow Lucy and Gael, but Eustace caught her eye.

Eustace smiled at him briefly and then caught himself as he changed his face into a serious expression. "Yes, well, if the playing field were a little more even...would have been an entirely different result." He said walking away to put his sword back in the pantry.

Reepicheep chuckled as he looked after him. "Indeed."


End file.
